fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paradigm/Darthomus
Darthomus is a playable hero in Paradigm. He is one of the game's many paid heroes and is notably the 38th character to be added. Background He was a basic Deathorn before practicing dark magic and gain toxic property, and with his selfish ambitions that get the best of him, he became hungry for more power and to conquer not only the Paradigm, but also everything beyond it. Even the other Deathorns are afraid of him, and as he gain more and more power, he is driven both insane and arrogent, becoming a try-hard and mentally comical but dreaded. Ever since, only the other heroes of the Paradigm shall face Darthomus. It is currently unknown how he is able to maintain such magics, but it is said that only a Deathorn can handle dark magics and poisonous power without being negatively affected, but Darthomus is too much of a try-hard to be benevolent for his own species. Description Darthomus is a 100 years old Deathorn (a Deathorn can live at up to 500 years) who have green face skin, dark red scars on his sides, pointy and curved nose, purple and serpentine tongue, red-and-purple eyed, and golden neck and arms. He have a (surprisingly super solid) core that is used as both his source of life and source of power, and have ruby necklace and armlaces. He also have blue-purple arm-armor that serves as melee weapons and have green, detatched spheres who serves as his tail. The purple plasma under his presence is the Necroxic, a mix of darkness and toxin that poison anyone near him. He also have a black and red long hat that usually cover his eyes from the sun (he said that he just dislike the sun), though his facial expression tend to change drastically, comparatively more than others. Darthomus is shown to be a psychopath, a try-hard but also quite humorous, such as when he noticed that his Necroxic Blast missed, he whines like a child but when he hit an ally, he sincerly apologies. He also dislike people with much exposed skin because he believe that it will attract too much people. Gameplay Darthomus is both a debuffer and an aggressive "hero"; he can neglect everyone on his range (including allies) from their Special Abilities with his Ability Negatory, and can also lead poison effect that gradually damage the victim. He is very strong, resistant and swift but careless use of his Special Abilities will also hinder or even kill his own allies, making him a risky character on his own right. Movelist Trivia *Darthomus is originally to be dark and edgy but remove the edgy part in term of gameplay and personality as the maker had concerns about being mocked by this. It was intended to be a "take-that" to "Edgy OCs". *Darthomus have similarities to a character from Team Fortress 2, Merasmus, known as a boss of the Halloween Event map called Ghost Fort and also known for his both sinister but humorous behavior, and also being a former roommate of the TF2's RED Soldier. Category:Paradigm Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Dark Beings Category:Subpages Category:Samtendo's Characters